


囚禁+捆绑

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	囚禁+捆绑

天璇王城被攻破的那天，陵光站在宫殿大厅中，身边是一片慌乱，丞相在他耳边说了什么，他完全没听清，也听不进去。宫墙之外是阵阵厮杀声，天权大军已经攻到城外，距离他的王宫只有一步之遥。陵光呆立在原地，只觉得自己这一生实在是可笑，空有争夺天下的野心，却是一再丧失良将，失去谋臣，到最后连这祖宗基业都没能守住。

他精神恍惚，心里一片悲凉，再抬头时，只见一道黑色的身影站在他面前，他看不清这人的面貌，只觉得他身上的血腥味很刺鼻，再之后就什么都不知道了。

待他再有知觉时，发现自己身处一座富丽堂皇的房间中。他并不知这是何处，只是下意识觉得不对劲。亡国之君，就算被俘，也不该被关在这么奢华的地方。他手腕和脚踝上的铁链更是让他感到别扭，这铁链的长度足以让他在房间内自由行走，却不能迈出房一步。

他在房内等到夕阳下山，其间有下人送来饭菜，却并不与他言语。他急于知道外面的情况，却无从知晓，毫无食欲。直到夜幕降临，房门被推开，从外走进一名身着黑袍的男子。陵光眯眼看了看，不卑不亢向他行了礼，“天权王。”

来人上下打量了他一番，又看到桌上未动的饭菜，微微一挑眉，“天璇王怎么不吃饭？可是饭菜不合胃口？”

陵光也顾不上自己现在是个阶下囚，他实在是想知道外面的情况，“本……在下想知道……”

“本王的太傅在与大臣们商量本王该何时登基成为天下共主。”执明很干脆地打断他。他的双手背在身后，微微低头看着陵光的脸，看不出情绪。

陵光暗暗咬牙，这个结果是意料之中，可他还是不太能接受，“那天权王准备如何处置在下？”

执明低笑了一声，他坐到陵光身后的床上，手中把玩着一枚雕琢精美的玉佩，抬起眼似笑非笑看着眼前明显有些窘迫的人，“天璇王希望本王怎么处置你？”

“这……”陵光明显没想到他会这么问，一时被问住了，还未等他回答，就听见执明笑着说，“陵氏王朝嫡系子孙共三十一人，其中女眷十七人，未及弱冠者十九人，能继承王位者五人。天璇王希望本王怎么处置你，又怎么处置他们？”

陵光脸色变了，他盯着正笑盈盈看着他的执明，暗暗握紧了拳头，“你想如何？”

“天璇王莫生气，本王还没说要如何呢。”执明笑着把他拉到床上，“本王马上要登基了，不愿再造杀孽。当然了，这还要看天璇王怎么选择。”他站起身，在床头鼓捣了一阵，陵光便发现他手上的铁链缩短了。他看着执明将他摁倒在床上，铁链被收缩至只能将他困在床上，动弹不得。

“你干什么？”他看着坐在床边轻抚他脸的执明，眼中满是戒备。

执明轻笑一声，伸手轻轻掐了掐他的包子脸，“本王说过，如何处置天璇子孙，要看天璇王如何选择了。”

“什么意思？”他侧过脸躲开执明的手，觉得恶心。

这一举动让执明微微眯了眯眼，他伸手去解陵光的腰带，嘴角扬起，笑意却未达眼底，“本王诚邀天璇王做我的王后。与本王一同坐拥这万里江山，享无尽繁华。”

“什么？”陵光被他这句话惊着，甚至忘了这个人还在扒他衣服，“你说什么？”他实在没有听懂这人话中的意思。

“只要天璇王嫁与本王，就算是天璇与天权联姻，天璇王氏所有人本王都不会动，你也不会是亡国之君，而是帮助本王打天下的盟友，是天下共主明媒正娶的王妃。”执明看着他，一字一句，异常认真。

然而他这番话并没有打动陵光，天璇王被气得笑出了声，他看着执明，眼中满是恼怒，“天权王把我当成什么了？可以随意亵玩的娈童吗？”

“本王说了，这要看天璇王的选择。只要你一句话，天璇就不会灭，只是并入天权。”并不介意他的语气，执明致力于手上的绸带。王的衣服向来繁琐复杂，要脱下来不是易事，他开始后悔没让人给陵光换身衣服再把他关起来。

“你当我是傻子吗？”陵光可不信他的鬼话，“并入天权？嫁给你？我陵光不是屈居于人下的人……嘶……你在干什么？”他终于后知后觉的发现自己已经被执明扒光，那人正一口咬在他胸前的小点上。

他开始疯狂地挣扎，奈何自己是被铁链锁在床上的。无论他怎么翻滚打闹，依然像一只被束缚在案板上的鱼，动弹不得。

“嘘，别激动。”执明把他摁回床上，俯下身去亲他。那饱满的嘴唇与他想象中的一模一样，像极了他自小就喜欢吃的桂花糕，酥软可口，令人着迷。

“唔……”陵光想侧头躲开，却被执明用手钳住了下巴，躲避不得。他从未经历过如此激烈的亲吻，执明的舌头在他口腔内扫荡，掠夺他的空气，意识变得模糊，身上的动作却十分清晰。他能感受到执明的手从衬裤中伸进去，握住了他的命根子，缓缓动作。

“唔！”他猛然睁开眼。自己的东西被别人握在手里的感觉让他觉得新奇，更多的是刺激。他能感受到执明的手指握着他的根部，滚烫的掌心贴着他的柱身，拇指每扫过泉眼就能引得他全身颤栗。

强烈的快感之下是极大的羞耻，他竟然被一个男人压在身下任人为所欲为，这样的认知让他清醒过来，狠狠咬了一口身上人的嘴唇，听见他痛呼一声后离开了他。

执明摸了摸唇上的伤口，手上的血迹显示出陵光下口有多重。他突然笑了一声，将自己脱得只剩一条中衣后翻身压在了陵光身上。

“你干什么！”身上突然压了一个男人让陵光觉得恐惧。他的裤子被脱下，半勃起的小东西被重新握在了手里。执明俯下身，一手捏着他胸前的红樱，像只大狗一样舔过他的脖子，啃咬他的锁骨。

这色情的动作让陵光突然乱了方寸。他从未被这样对待过。身下和胸口的快感让他忍不住沉迷，理智却告诉他不能这样。

“你起来！快起来！执明！”

他发了疯似的开始尖叫，在执明身下扭动，希望逃离男人的掌控，奈何只是徒劳。

“别动……会让你舒服的……”执明很轻易地就制住了他。安慰似的在陵光下巴上亲了一口，他加快了手上的动作，眯起眼看着陵光逐渐失神的表情，看着他高潮时的满足，把自己沾满液体的手举到他面前，“看来你憋了挺久的？”

被这么调戏让陵光十分窘迫，他侧过脸不好意思去看执明手里的东西。身为一国之主，他的确是极少经历情事，自己动手本就很少，更何况由别人经手。

执明笑了笑，随意把手上的东西用手帕抹去。他从床头取了一盒带着幽香的软膏，挖了一些出来抹在陵光后穴上。

后面的冰凉触感让陵光瞬间僵直了身子。执明的手指在他穴口徘徊，借着软膏的作用让他的身体放松下来。

陵光深吸口气，现在的情况太不对了，他必须让自己冷静下来才能避免被伤害。他定了定神，认真开口，“执明，你想要什么？我都给你。不要这样侮辱我，好么？”

在他身下埋头耕耘的执明抬起头默默看了他一眼，亲了亲他的嘴角，声音低沉得吓人，“我说了，我什么都不要，只要做我的王妃。”

“不可能。”陵光简直哭笑不得，直到现在他才看出传说中执明混世魔王的样子，“技不如人，做个亡国之君我认了，要杀要剐随你便，但请你给我留一些尊严，可以吗？”

听得这话，执明只是冷笑一声，手上微微用力便刺进一根手指。未经人事的内壁紧致得吓人，只是一根手指就让人有些受不了。他抬头看着陵光瞬间变得苍白的脸色，伸手握住了陵光的小东西，给他一些抚慰，“乖，很快就好……”

“你出去……”体内的异样让陵光十分的不舒服，后穴像是被劈开一样疼得吓人，更让他觉得羞耻的是自己竟然被一个男人压在床上毫无反抗地进入了，这是他所不能忍受的。

“你出去！你出去啊！”他开始剧烈地挣扎，无奈他的双手被困在头顶，双腿被打开，动弹不得，无论怎么反抗都无法挣脱。

执明呆呆看着在自己身下扭动的陵光，白皙的肉体在玫红色的床单上，这强烈的视觉刺激让他兴奋，尤其是当他看到从陵光眼角滑落的泪水时，这种情绪变成了亢奋。埋在陵光体内的手指变成两根，他能感受到温暖的内壁在渐渐接纳他。

他俯下身舔去陵光的泪水，胡乱说些他自己也不知道是什么的胡话。他等这一天实在太久了，从他六岁那年在钧天国主的家宴上见到五岁的天璇世子时，他就有了这个想法。那时的他是臭名昭著的混世魔王，小世子却是诸侯中最为聪颖的。当然这不能怪他，老天权王有多勤勉，他就要有多昏庸。韬光养晦，这四个字他从小听到大，最后连他都差点以为自己真的是个不学无术的废物。

他一面开拓陵光的后面，一面安抚他的前面，手口并用刺激着他。终于能容纳三根手指的时候，他迫不及待地换上了自己的东西。

“啊……”被进入的时候陵光握紧了拳头闭上眼睛。他无法忍受现在的自己，可他没办法躲避，只能强迫自己不去想。

执明可不管他是怎么想的。陵光体内的紧致温软几乎让他发疯。未经人事的小穴紧紧夹着他，夹得他甚至有些疼。他没控制住自己，一进去就疯狂地耸动了起来，同时俯下身去亲吻陵光的胸膛，啃咬他胸前的两个小点。

太快速的动作让陵光很不舒服，后面疼得很，他甚至感受到有血液渗了出来，奈何他现在是个双腿大开任人宰割的姿势，只能默默承受。

“陵光……陵光……”执明在他身上种满了吻痕，又爬上来胡乱亲他的脸，咬他的鼻尖，从额头舔到下巴，像只发情的公狗在他身上留下自己的痕迹，“你真好……我喜欢你……真的喜欢你……”

“你滚……”陵光咬着牙挤出这两个字。后面疼得他脸色发白，可他居然在这样的侮辱中感受到了快感。执明的东西擦过体内的某个地方让他身体一颤，忍不住呻吟出声，那一瞬间的舒畅让他惊慌。执明似乎也发现了这点，挺着自己的东西专注进攻那里，很快他就有些承受不住了。

过快的撞击让他神情恍惚，只能感受到体内的摩擦越来越快，然后自己的脖子被咬住，耳边传来隐忍的一声低吼，体内被几股热流冲刷。等他反应过来的时候才发现自己也释放了，全喷在小腹上，黏腻的一片。

房间里一时无人说话，只有两个声音在低喘。

陵光首先恢复过来，他偏过头看了看还趴在自己身上的执明，“天权王不是一直钟情于慕容离吗？怎么又看上了在下？”

天权王是为了慕容离才出山夺的天下，这一点全天下都知道。天权破了遖宿的时候没听见慕容离的消息，他本以为慕容离被囚禁了起来，却没想到被这样对待的是他。

执明沉默了一会，才低笑出声，“总要有个理由出山吧，我不可能装废物装一辈子。”

他把自己从陵光体内抽出来，看见他身下的红白相间皱了皱眉，在心底懊恼自己太急躁做得过火了。心疼地摸了摸陵光的脸，“一会本王让人来给你收拾。”他俯下身亲了一下陵光的额头，“你的亲族我一个都不会动。等我登基之后，选个良辰吉日就娶你为妻。”

“真是谢谢天权王了，在下恐怕不会让你如愿的。”陵光冷笑。

“你会的。”执明给他理了理被弄乱的头发，又去放松了捆着他的铁链，最后温柔地看着他，“记得好好吃饭，本王明天再来看你。”

“慢走不送。”

-END-


End file.
